


Game of Secrets

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: The Ouran Files [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya applies to the most elite university in the country and gets in, but once he gets there he discovers a crowd of crazy, rambunctious students that all seem to know a secret he doesn't.<br/>Once there he quickly ascends the ranks of their Host Club, becoming the Vice President, but while there he begins picking up on everyone's secrets. There's the Alfred, king of the Host Club's secret drinking problem, his roommate Matthew's brother Arthur's hidden homosexuality, and, well, it wouldn't do good to reveal all the secrets ahead of time, would it?<br/>Enter the world of Gakuen Hetalia, where nothing is ever as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gakuen Academy's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya arrives at Gakuen Hetalia Academy and for the first time in his life doesn't catch onto the fact that someone's hiding a secret from him...

Kyoya stepped through the entrance and into the front hall of Gakuen Hetalia Academy. Though it did have a strange name ('useless Italy'- who would name their academy that?), it was the top rated academy in the world. And plus, it was near the coast of America, so that if he wanted to spend some of his weekends with Haruhi and Tamaki it wouldn't be too much of a problem.  
He pushed his glasses up on his nose, smiling slightly as he walked over to the admissions desk. He casually leaned up against the counter, writing in his journal, not even glancing at the woman behind the desk. "Rooms for Kyoya Ootori," He asked cooly. He could practically hear her breath catch in her throat, and he smiled inwardly. Even after a summer away interning in America he still had his cool, manipulative charm.  
"Here are your keys, Mr. Ootori," the woman behind the desk said, "Your apartment number is 113 and you will be sharing an apartment with Mathieu Williams. Have a nice day!"  
Kyoya turned away. "Arigato," he said smoothly as he walked away, not looking back even once. Too bad that he didn't, because then he might have noticed that the woman looked at him with a mixture of awe and curiosity, in addition to her infatuation. If he had just glanced back once, he might have guessed the truth a lot sooner- it was to be one of the few mistakes Kyoya ever made.  
She knew, along with everyone in the school but Kyoya, that he was the only normal human in the Academy, kind of like Haruhi when she had attended Ouran Academy. None of the other students, not even Kyoya's roommate Matthew, had such a mundane life as Kyoya, no matter how interesting he might have thought it was. Kyoya was about to get a big dose of reality the hard way.

Kyoya walked into his suite and was immediately greeted by a young man with a kind face and light blond hair. "Nice to meet you," He said, his voice soft and quiet like Kaoru's, "My name is Mathieu Williams." Kyoya detected a faint accent, somewhere between American and French.  
"I am Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya replied, shaking Mathieu's outstretched hand, "I hope we will get along well." In surprise show of honesty, Kyoya admitted, "I've never had a roommate before."  
"That's okay," Mathieu said, smiling, "I had to share a room with my twin brother for most of my childhood. Even if you were the craziest person in the world, there would be nothing you could do that would surprise me. And besides, I can tell you're much better mannered than he is."  
Kyoya raised an eyebrow. He hadn't originally pegged this Mathieu Williams as a talker. "Well, thank you," he replied politely, knowing from Haruhi's stories that his life at Gakuen Hetalia Academy would go much smoother if he got along with his roommate.  
"Here," Mathieu said, and took one of Kyoya's bags. "Your room's over this way." He led Kyoya down the short hallway to the room at the end. He pushed open the door, revealing a room with a full-sized bed, and pretty Spartan furnishing- though the furniture was made of high-quality mahogany, it had very little decoration and there wasn't much of it. Just a dresser, a small nightstand, and a bookshelf filled with classic books from around the world.  
"Here," Mathieu said, setting Kyoya's suitcase down next to the bed, "Why don't you move in, and after you're done we'll have tea?"  
"That sounds wonderful," Kyoya said, and to his surprise, he meant it.


	2. Mathieu's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya meets Mathieu's brother Alfred...

After settling in, Kyoya headed back to their small kitchen, where he found Mathieu pouring tea.  
At the sound of Kyoya's footsteps Mathieu looked back. "Just a moment, Kyoya," he said, finishing pouring the tea. Kyoya sat down at the table as Mathieu walked over with two cups of steaming tea.  
As Mathieu handed Kyoya the tea and sat down, Kyoya asked, "Mathieu, where are you from?"  
"Canada," The young man said, sipping his tea. He smiled softly. He got a faraway look in his eyes, and it looked like he was remembering some kind of happy memory.  
Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Canada? No wonder he seemed so peaceful and kind.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and though both of them were annoyed, neither showed it. Mathieu because he was too nice, and Kyoya because he knew betraying his emotions would do himself no good.  
"If you'll excuse me," Mathieu said politely, "I have a feeling I know who's at the door." He got up, setting down his cup on the table, and walked over to open the door. He opened the door, revealing a young man in a leather jacket and glasses with familiar features. Kyoya realized that it must have been Mathieu's brother.  
"Yo, dude!" The man cried in a brash American accent, brusshing past Mathieu to look at Kyoya. "You got a new roommate? Why didn't you tell me? Bro, I had to find out about Kyoya from Arthur!"  
"Sorry, Alfred, I didn't get a chance," Mathieu responded. Kyoya noticed that Mathieu's voice got quieter when talking to Alfred, as if Alfred's loud, forceful personality crowded out Mathieu's softer one.  
"Well, hey, bro!" Alfred called out to Kyoya, "Where ya from?"  
"Japan," Kyoya said smoothly, taking a sip of his tea. He surveyed Alfred over the tops of his glasses. He'll be easy to handle, Kyoya observed, he acts a bit like Tamaki.  
"Great, dude! You'll be best buds with our other student from Japan, Honda Kiku. He's kind of the modest type, but is a really nice guy." Out of the corner of his eye Kyoya noticed Mathieu trying to discreetly glare at Alfred. Interesting, he thought.  
"So, Kyoya," Alfred said, turning to Kyoya, "Do you want to go meet some of Mattie and I's friends?"  
Mattie? That was an interesting change of events. It seemed as if Alfred and Mathieu were closer than Mathieu had made it seem.  
"That would be interesting, Mr...?" Kyoya said, ignoring Mathieu's quiet attempts to protest behind him. As much as his roommate seemed like a great guy to get along with, he wanted to find out as much as possible about the students at this school as soon as possible.  
"Jones. Alfred Jones," Alfred said, sticking out a hand in a surprising show of formality. Another interesting turn of events- Mathieu and his brother didn't share the same last name.  
"Well, come on, dude!" He yelled, then grabbed Kyoya's wrist and pulled him out the door, dragging him along to meet all his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE YET!

Arthur and Francis tumbled out of the linen closet after Alfred dragged Kyoya off.

Mathieu sighed as they got up and brushed themselves off. "Why am I not surprised that you two were spying on us?"

"That was bloody close," Arthur said to Francis, acting as if he hadn't heard what Mathieu had just said. "That new one's smart. I have a feeling that he's going to find out quicker than most."

Mathieu nodded. "The way he handled Alfred was really smart. He acted so smooth- he never reacted to anything Alfred said, and it wasn't because he didn't notice the rudeness or anything, it was just like he was absorbing the information for use later. He played off Alfred's overtures so well."

"I know. We were watching through the closet doors." Francis said, though he did seem a little surprised by how much Mathieu had been able to read into the situation, "We saw just 'ow well you 'andled your brother, Mathieu."

"Oh come on, Francis, you know that none of us can handle that git," Arthur said, defending his little brother.

"Except Kyoya, it seems," Mathieu pointed out.

"Yes, that is a miracle," Arthur conceded. Then he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You know, being a country can be quite useful at times. I talked to Honda, and he told me that Kyoya was part of a Host Club in high school." His face lit up as he thought of something, and snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea. Do you think Kyoya would want to join our little club?"

 

Alfred dragged Kyoya up to a pretty brunette girl with her hair held up with a green bow and a young man with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Nicue to meet you, Kyoya Ootori. My name's Elizabeta Hedervary, second year. I'd like to welcome to Gakuen Hetalia Academy." The brunette girl stretched out her hand to Kyoya.

He took it, applying a firm but light touch. "It's my pleasure," Kyoya replied, and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "I would like you to know that's not going to work on me," She said sharply, and withdrew her hand. She looked at Kyoya disdainfully. "I meant for you to shake it."

This place just gets more and more interesting, Kyoya thought. "I apologize, kissasszony," He said, bowing, and then looked up at her with a gleam in his eyes to see her surprised face.

"How'd you know that I'm Hungarian?" She asked, shocked.

"Your accent gave it away. My father does business with a prominent Hungarian business family." He said, smiling smoothly.

"Oh," She said, and he caught the feeling that she was somehow a bit disappointed. Was the something he had missed? He nearly shook his head, but stopped himself just in time. No, he couldn't have missed anything- it wasn't possible.

"Who's your friend, Miss Elizabeta?" Kyoya asked, reverting back to English as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

She smiled. "Oh, this is Ludwig, also a second year. He's German."

"Hallo, Kyoya Ootori," Ludwig said in a deep, steady voice. "It is very nice to finally meet zhe new student attending Gakuen Hetalia."

Hmm, Kyoya thought, the new student? He wasn't the only first year attending the university. In fact, Mathieu was a first year, so that meant that Alfred, as his twin, was also a first year. How did they know everyone at Gakuen Hetalia already? Well, it might have been like the Hitachiin twins' situation where they had had to come up to the University their last year of high school in order to participate in a club.

But that still didn't clear up the mystery of why Ludwig had referred to Kyoya as 'the new student' when there were probably fifty other first years attending Gakuen Hetalia. He wouldn't be the only new guy even if the students already knew Mathieu and Alfred.


End file.
